The almost King and his Blue Eyed peasant girl
by Fyfy
Summary: To the world, they were insignificant, only an almost-king and a peasant girl, but to them they were so very much more. S/K Pairing. AU
1. A chance meeting

AN: Howdy there! I'm back! Gawd this story popped in my head while I was trying to sleep and do you guys have ANY idea the willpower it took for me to not get up and go to my computer and incur my boyfriends wrath at staying up so late? .

Disclaimer: This will be my first and only disclaimer. It is obvious that I do not own any Inuyasha characters since I am here in FANfiction. If any of my plots or stories coincides and have vague similarities with someone elses I assure you it is purely incidental

AN: No demons here... just humans with a touch of magic. And possibly witchcraft... or something. We shall see O.o

Meh, anyways here we go!

* * *

Breathe.

That was what her mind kept telling for her to do. Breathe. Just keep breathing. And run.

Her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen as her legs kept moving at a speed she didn't know she was able to reach But she had to get away, she had to get as much distance from them as possible before they woke.

The forest that night was deathly silent. You could hear nothing but a young woman's gasps for breath and the sounds of her running as she stepped on sharp rocks causing her tender, already swollen feet to bleed even more. The stinging pain from her feet shot up to her legs and they began to weaken as her movement started to falter but she paid them no mind.

_Run, just keep running. Do not look back, just run!_

A voice kept repeating in her mind. And so she simply kept on running. Not even the bleeding of her feet and her scratch-covered legs and arms from the many thorny bushes she sprang from made her stop.

As she ran, she failed to notice that when she ducked to avoid a branch, that underneath it was the tree's root protruding out, so very innocently concealed in a pile of leaves. As she tripped, she didn't fall forward, no for forward meant she would land her head face first onto jagged rocks that would surely pierce her eyes and blind her.

With some quick reflexes, she managed to push herself to the right against the tree trunk on her left and a moment of relief briefly passed her before she realized that her back met nothing but air. She was falling. _Oh Gods..._

Her eyes went wide with horror before she closed them in fear. Only the dull roar of blood rushing to her ears and the sound of her heartbeat being erratic allowed her to not hear how she fiercely rolled down against the side of the hill.

She landed on her left side as she finally stopped falling. Her eyes flew open as every single bone and muscle in her body screamed in agony. She felt a strangely warm liquid sliding down the side of her head so her hand quickly flew to it.

Her hand met the sticky sensation of blood and the smell of copper finally reached her nose. She was bleeding, and from the feel of it, she was losing a lot of blood. She snorted in disgust and rolled onto her stomach. Looking forward, she saw as the pale moonlight glistened in movement upon a surface and her heart leapt with joy. For when she saw it, her throat ached and got parched even more.

It was a river! She landed near a river. _Thank you_!

She tried. She really did. But the moment she started to crawl toward some sort of salvation to her grim night, she finally felt that her left arm was being dragged limply against the ground. And that it hurt. It hurt so much that when she glanced back to her arm, she vaguely noticed that her blood was slowly pooling around her head.

Her breathing got even more ragged as her vision began to grow hazy. Falling into the darkness of sleep seemed like such a good idea at the time. But she knew that if she did not splash her face with water and sip a little bit of it she would not wake up (1). If her profuse bleeding didn't cause her death, dehydration will.

She failed to hear the soft sounds of footsteps coming her way until a shadow was cast over her and she dared look up at it. She froze in fear as deep auburn, almost black eyes gazed down at her curtained by dark, shimmering black hair.

_They found me! Oh god , no... NO!_

_Better dead than be brought back, _she thought. Never before in her life has she ever willed herself to die. Maybe it was because of the blood she was losing fast, or because the rush of fear that almost paralyzed her, or perhaps her wish for death but at the moment she was so scared that she succumbed to the incoming darkness one gets when they lose consciousness.

_Kagome, you idiot! Why did you let yourself be caught after I drugged them enough to sleep? God's woman, you're helpless without me with you!_ She could hear her best friend, her adoptive older brother, Inuyasha yelling at her now.

_Heh... I'm sorry Inuyasha._ A sad smile graced her lips as she welcomed the darkness that enveloped her.

If she had stayed conscious long enough to see the pale hand that caught her head before it hit the ground and was cradling it carefully, she would have noticed the twin magenta stripes that glowed underneath the moonlight. Because if she did, she would realize that she had not been found by _them _as she had feared.

Since Lord Naraku and none of his man had those stripes before.

He was startled from his rest at the sound of a loud thud north of his camp. He muttered slightly to himself. He had yet to have an hour's rest at the first week of his initiation and now when he thought he could have what he hoped for, someone or something found it necessary to disturb him.

Raising his head, he looked up and toward whatever fell off the side of the hill. He saw a mass of black hair covered with twigs and leaves and a small trembling form underneath it. With his honor demanding him to help, he walked over to the figure and was shocked to see it was a young woman who wore his status colors. As a prince he was to wear white with a deep shade of magenta and have the emblem of lotus flowers at the sleeves.(2)

This woman that wore his status colors had her head tilted to her left as she looked down on her body. It was only then that his gaze was torn from her clothes and up to the shoulder that was being slightly dragged from its socket. He walked over to her, grace in every step as his status demanded.

Though the moment his form towered over hers and his shadow cast over her body, the moment that she turned her head to look up at him, he was met with startlingly crystal blue orbs that were wide with fear and glossed over with tears. He was taken aback by the sight so much that the continuous glamour spells he cast over his marks, hair, and eyes paused and allowed for the world to see who he truly was.

He, however, had no time to muse over the possible altercations that would happen might anyone chance to see him, for he saw those beautiful eyes of hers roll to the back of her head. Only with his quick movement and reflexes did he manage to catch her head before it hit the ground.

She awoke to the wings fluttering above her, the sound of the river across from her, and the pitter-patter of shoes as they walked toward her. _Wait..._ _footsteps?! _she thought as she paused momentarily before opening her eyes. The events from last night suddenly came crashing down on her and with a start, she jerked to sit up only to fall back down; the unforgiving ground scratching and further injuring her bruised back.

The footsteps stopped near her and soon she heard the shuffling of cloth brushing against cloth as whoever it was sat down.

"You are indeed cumbersome." A deep, rich baritone voice of a man caused her body to stiffen at the sound. She opened her eyes once again and was blinded by his sheer brightness as he sat before her. Brimming with the rays of the sun cascading upon him. His onyx-black hair glistening against the sun's playful light. His lips were in a small line with the end of it curved upward into a smirk. His dark-auburn eyes looking down at her intently.

She raised herself up on her elbows only to almost fall back down once again, but a strong arm prevented her from it and so she was positioned sitting up right. His eyes traveled down over her form before settling on her left shoulder. "It is dislocated." he stated.

Kagome's head tilted to the side in question then followed where his eyes settled. Her left arm lay limply on her side, it had grown numb over the night. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight and worry filled her eyes.

"This will hurt, though bear it."

"Wha...?" She couldn't finish her sentence for with his quick movements, he grabbed her shoulder and popped her shoulder back in place. The pain she felt last night from falling was nothing compared to this. Her mouth widening slightly, she gave an inaudible cry as tears formed from the corner of her eyes. Her breath hitched and she held onto her arm in agony.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and a pang of slight guilt ran across him before being chased away by his indifference. What care he to this woman in pain? She was nothing but a nuisance at the moment and he need not be concerned for her well being more than what he'd all ready had done.

Kagome took deep breaths before casting her eyes on him. Fear still evident but there was a tinge of relief and gratefulness within them. Their eyes locked for a moment before he broke the contact by standing up and walking away. He tossed her a glance, "You may wish to bathe, I will fetch you proper clothing and then we part ways." He said the last words as he walked away, his long hair swishing against the back of his knees.

Staring after him in shock, her mouth hung agape as his words registered in her mind. _Part ways?_ She broke into a small giggle then bloomed into a full blown laugh. _I was scared for nothing! Oh Inuyasha!_ Her mind said as excitement bubbled within her. _I am never going back to that dreadful mansion! But... Inuyasha..._Her spirit suddenly down at the thought of the man who had helped her escape, she sighed and got up.

Kagome looked herself over and to her horror, the kimono that Inuyasha had given her last night to wear had been torn to shreds. What's worse is that her long, shapely legs have been showing this entire time and a big gaping hole left her stomach in the open. At the thought of the stranger seeing her in such a way, she grimaced. _Well... there goes my modesty_. She placed a hand on the side of her head where she bled from last night.

Fingering the bandages wrapped around it, she smiled at the thought of him caring for her and leaving whatever modesty she had left by only cleaning the cuts to avoid infection and not removing her clothing in the process. Walking over to the river, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in.

Sesshoumaru was struck with a sense of foreboding. He felt as if something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. Grabbing the clothes that he'd paid for from the village vendor, he quickened his footsteps towards the woman he had left in the middle of the forest _alone_.

She had grabbed a white rock at the bottom of the river, it was smooth to the touch due to the river that, over the years, made its surface as smooth as can be. Kagome was using it as a sort of loofa to get rid of whatever dirt that hadn't washed off immediately. As she washed, her mind brought herself back when she was in the mansion. Her skin started to crawl as images of Naraku's hands touching her in ways that made her almost vomit danced mockingly in her head. She shuddered and didn't notice that she had started to rub her skin with the rock with more force than needed causing her skin to redden and her wounds to further open.

Kagome was brought back by finally feeling the pain on her arms. She looked down and suddenly, the idea of blood and water with furious scrubbing to rid her body of the filth from his hands seemed so appealing. Sighing as tears of disgust threatened to fall, she threw the rock as hard as she could towards some bushes.

A distinct yelp caught her attention and she whipped her head towards the sound. She deepened herself in the water while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He saw it. Sesshoumaru saw the creaminess of her skin, even when marred by the many wounds she sported, to him it was still... beautiful? How the water cascades down her back from the tips of her onyx-black hair was alluring. Shaking his head at the thought _Control yourself Sesshoumaru, she is merely a woman in need of help, nothing more._ He was about to go over to her and give her the clothes before he noticed the faint glisten of unshed tears as he saw that she was scrubbing her arms so hard that her skin looked raw. He stopped at the edge of the trees when she threw the rock and heard a yell of pain.

The unfortunate man walked out of his hiding place, rubbing his bleeding nose where the rock hit him in the process. A playful smile on his lips as he walked over to the girl. "Ah, Lady Kagome. That was not very nice." The man spoke, his voice laced with maliciousness.

He hadn't noticed the way her back stiffened, nor did he notice that she backed further away from where the man stood. He did notice the black-eight legged spider stitched on the hem of the man's sleeves and that he called her Kagome. _So that is her name? It sounds... fitting. _Sesshoumaru vaguely realized that he hadn't asked her name. To him it was of no purpose since they were to part ways nonetheless. His eyes narrowed at the man that took advancing steps towards Kagome. He felt a surge of protectiveness overwhelm him, one that he had never felt before, at the sight of the cowering woman in the river. Walking out in the open, he let his presence be known. "Leave, you are frightening her." He spoke with a commanding voice.

"Young man, you need not interfere in matters that are none of your business." The man scowled at him. _This would be trouble_. This young man was tall and from the looks of it, he was well-built. A delicate yet deadly looking face atop a slender neck, supported by wide-broad shoulders. He easily stood over six feet, his presence sent the alarm bells in his head ringing. The young man's eyes were glaring at him and for a moment, he felt shivers travel down his spine. He looked down at the woman in the river and noticed her backing away, she still wasn't that far from him though. He sprang into action, intent on grabbing the woman from the river to take as hostage. He, however, didn't expect to be stabbed on his shoulder by a dagger. Looking over to the man across the river, he saw how his hand went back down to his side. _He threw a dagger at me!_ Growling, he pulled the dagger from his shoulder and backed away. If his lord didn't order him to bring the girl back alive, he would've thrown the dagger at her. He cursed momentarily before turning around and retreating into the forest.

Kagome's trembling subsided but fear still crept at her. She looked back at the man who had saved her again and offered him a smile in gratitude. He nodded his acceptance and walked towards her, placing a pile of clothes and some bandages at the edge of the river, he then turned around and walked away.

With her fear shaken off, she swam towards it and dried herself with the plain white cloth from the pile.

After slowly managing to bandage her wounds and dress herself, he returned to her. As she got up and was about to bow her goodbyes, remembering what he had said earlier, she was startled when she heard his voice.

"Come" was all he said before once again turning his back on her and walking away.

"What? But... you said." She countered, confusion evident.

"Do not argue." His voice left no questions to be asked, and with that his form disappeared into the forest.

With a huff of indignance, Kagome gathered her torn, dirty kimono and followed after him.

They had been walking for hours. Her bruised feet could only keep up with how fast he was walking for so long before she collapsed. Her wounds were starting to itch as they worked on healing. Suddenly, she was swept from the ground into the powerful arms of her arrogant savior. A blush stained her cheeks as she felt him keep walking with her being carried bridal style. On the way to the nearest village, she fell asleep, content with the warmth radiating off him in waves.

Looking down at the woman, he wondered why he decided to carry her in the first place, they could've made camp where she collapsed and it wouldn't have made a difference. _No... yes it would've_ his mind supplied him. _She is in need of a healer, her wounds and especially the ones on her feet need medicinal treatment. _Sesshoumaru didn't notice that she fell asleep in his arms until he felt her snuggle herself deeper into the folds of his shirt.

Blinking slightly, he glanced back down at the woman and a smile or a scowl, he wasn't quite sure, almost made its way to his lips. _Almost._

Gently being awakened, she looked at the man and felt herself being put down to stand on her feet. Glancing to her left, she saw a small village before seeing him making his way towards it. _Why'd he put me down?_ She asked herself before shaking her head. _It's not as if I wanted him to carry me!_ But soon, as she followed after him, her eyes widened as realization struck. It would not look right if a man such as him came into the inn with an unconscious woman in his arms.

Fighting the blush that was sure to show, she bowed her head and followed him into the inn and to the room they were presented.

As they settled themselves in the room provided for them, her face lit up in embarrassment at the realization that they were to share _one_ room. Kagome stood stock still at this and averted her eyes from his as he sat down on one side of the room. "Uhh.. I um... we only have one room?" she spoke, her voice quivering.

"Is that such a problem?"

"Well no.. I mean yes! It is! A woman and a man that are not married shouldn't be in the same room! It is..."

"A woman and a man coming _together_ in an inn and then decide to have separate rooms will rouse suspicion and gossip. Use that head of yours, _wench_." Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood up from his spot and walked to the door where she stood. As he easily towered over her, she matched his stature and stood defiantly against him.

"Wench?! I'd have you know that I have a name! It is KAG..."

"Kagome"

She sputtered and her eyes grew wide in surprise then narrowed in anger as he spoke her name. "If you knew, then why didn't you call me by it?!" Her finger prodded his chest in annoyance. Sesshoumaru looked at the petite woman underneath his gaze and controlled the urge to roll his eyes.

"You do not intimidate me, woman. And keep your fingers to yourself." With a scowl, he pushed her out of the way that caused her to lose her balance and land in a graceful heap on the wooden floor. Trying to redeem whatever dignity she had left, she stood up and stomped over to him. She was met by his retreating figure and the door being shut that caused the weak shoji frames to shake at the force. The faint sounds of his fading footsteps echoing across the hall was the last thing she heard before she gave in to her urge to throw a fit.

"Did... did he just shut the door on my face?! Oh of all the nerve!"

He didn't return that night, in fact he didn't return the morning after either. He had planned to leave the woman at the inn and be on his way without her troubling him. Since he had all ready paid for the room for two nights, he figured she would be fine, she seemed capable enough. But soon he found himself standing in front of the door he shut ever so rudely on her then saw his hand gripping the handle and sliding it open. For a moment, he was lost in his thoughts as the door opened slowly.

Sesshoumaru was arguing with himself in order to find the reason for the feeling of completion when her crystal blue orbs first gazed at him and the sudden emptiness when he had left her side. Subduing a low growl in his throat, he shook his head of the thoughts when he heard the door open fully.

She sat there by the window, looking outside bathed in the night's natural light. It was a full moon that night and you could feel the beginnings of winter coming. The smell of snow was heavy in the air. A small gust of wind entered the room, it made her hair sway softly as it came out of the purple ribbon it was carelessly tied in. He saw her shiver, and for the life of him could not find the reason why he walked over to her after grabbing a blanket from the closet and placing it around her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was not entirely a cold hearted man, but he is not the type to care for women the way he cared for this _Kagome._ He was more stoic than most and his penetrating glare can make men crumble to their knees in fear. He would've understood his actions if he had known this girl for more than a day, or at least would've understood his inclination but as it was, he was more irritated than confused.

Kagome sighed, her chin propped up on her hand as she looked outside, her eyes lingering from one hut to another then finally resting to the sky. It was not as if she missed him, _Heavens, no! _But she felt so strange at his absence. Sure he was beautiful, but that did not mean she felt for him in a way that made her heart flutter. _I've only known him for about a day and yet...?_

Sighing once again, she wiggled her nose as a snowflake landed on it before a gust of wind hit her in the face. She couldn't help but shiver at its coldness. Kagome didn't hear him come in so when she felt the warmth of a blanket being placed on her, she was surprised.

Slowly turning her head and tilting it up so her eyes can look at his, she was almost struck dumb at the intensity of his stare. His deep-auburn eyes looked at hers and she felt as if she was drowning. Kagome tried to snap out of it but the longer their eyes were locked with each other, the harder it was to look away.

When he saw her turn her head, he was half-inclined to turn and walk away and half wanting her eyes to look at _him_. Though the moment she looked up at him, the decision was made. He was trapped by the sheer innocence and pain reflecting from her eyes and something inside him wished he could take the pain away. He felt himself lean towards her slowly, but he managed to control himself and maneuvered his descent so his lips were close to her ear. "We leave in the 'morrow." He spoke, his voice in a whisper. With that, he stiffly stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

Her heart was beating so loud, it was really all she could hear. When she saw him lean down towards her, it was as if time slowed down and she managed to pry her eyes away from his and land on his lips instead. But when he turned his head and instead placed it to the side of her face, she was glad he couldn't see because she was very sure that her face was beet red. Kagome heard his words and his breath left the side of her face tickled and warmth crept throughout her body.

"Since... since you know my name. It is only right for me to know yours?" Kagome had asked, managing to steady her voice in the question.

"Se... Cilvan" He corrected, he cursed himself inwardly for almost revealing his true name.

A soft knock interrupted them and she saw him walk towards the door. A small old lady, about half his size, stood there and told the both of them that dinner will be served downstairs as a celebration for the birth of the owner's son With a nod, he turned to Kagome and motioned for her to follow him. Nodding, she stood up after folding the blanket and closing the windows then walked towards him.

"Oh my," The old woman started. "What a beautiful couple." She smiled.

Cilvan's eyes went wide slightly while Kagome's was close to bulging out. "We... we're not!" She said in horror and embarrassment. Forgetting what he said earlier about gossip.

"Oh? Then why are the both of you in one room together?"

"We... uh." Kagome sputtered.

"She is my bride-to-be." Cilvan answered for her while grabbing her around the shoulders and having her lean against him.

"Ahh, I see, of course! My eyes never lie! In fact, I know for sure since your red string is bound together tightly!" The woman clapped her hands together in excitement as her eyes were glazed over by a light they didn't know. "And strangely thick, might I say." She added as her eyes were staring at their hands as if something was there that they couldn't see.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome unconsciously leaned against him further but her hands stayed clasped together on her chest. She asked the small, old woman with a furrow on her brow.

"You're soulmates of course! Why it is lucky for the two of you to have found each other! Not many soulmates ever meet anymore. The world is not perfect after all, since due to times such as these that people can die early." The woman said with a grin on her face, "I mean one's soulmate can live for this century while their partner may have died early and only to be reborn the next leaving them unable to connect."

The woman's words fell deaf on Kagome's ears after she heard _soulmate. _Shock barely registered on her face before she fell slack against Cilvan's arms in a dead faint. The events of that night causing her poor brain and heart to overload.

* * *

(1) - Random fact, did you guys know that if you were severely dehydrated to the point of death that drinking water will kill you? Eh well what you're supposed to do is just make sure your body and face are moistened and you can only sip water for a time so your body can get used to it again. Lol random fact! Hehe

(2) You guys remember what he wore in the 2nd movie? Er I think it was the 2nd movie... but it was when he was talking to his father and Inu no Taisho was injured because of Ryukotsusei

I swear this was supposed to be a One-shot. Even a Two-shot but as I kept writing, I kept thinking of more things to add and dear god I think this _may_ be my first story (of more than 3 chapters) that I will finish. Plot and all. Hell I even wrote a plot map with plot notes. And even a possible _Epilogue! _Wut dah deuce?! O.o

To avoid confusion, Sesshoumaru will be called Cilvan from now on until we get to the part where she finds out who he is. shrug

Anyway, I would truly, madly, deeply (hehe) appreciate REVIEWS! I love them, I love reading them, and I sure do love it when people read my fic and leave me reviews. They are my writer's fuel, they make me go forward further and push me to write more and update faster! I'm not kidding, a writer writes and puts it up for others to read. It is their dream come true and we can say someone wants to read what_ WE_ wrote! We are filled with pride!

So fill me up with pride! Let me know what you think! R&R! :D


	2. Kagome's Story

AN: I apologize for the delay in chapters. My dad's been at the hospital for the past 2 weeks and I spent my off-times visiting him, he gets bored and I provide comedic entertainment :D (I work 2 jobs and go to college! Gah :-/) But anyway, I appreciate the reviews I've received thus far and all the wonderful story alerts and faves. My, I even had a couple author alerts thrown at me. I feel so special!

Warning: Lots of conversations! As you can tell from the previous chapter, it is full of descriptive imagery but to explain a few things, I have to resort to chatting! :D

Anyway, enough with the chit-chat, here you go!

* * *

_A figure stood, waiting on top of the tallest peak. It was darker than usual that night. The only source of light lay hidden behind the peak, casting the figure's front in shadows. It held its hand out, as if reaching for her; a dainty piece of red string dangling from its fingers._

_Kagome climbed over the ravine, reaching for it, for __him. Something told her it was a man waiting for her. More than a dozen times, she's lost her grip and balance but regained it before given the chance to fall. Though she neared, the man did nothing except hold out that pale hand of his. She crawled over, stumbling over rocks as she reached the top. Casting a hand over her brow, the light behind the man blinded her._

_Adjusting itself, her eyes chanced the appearance of a Prussian blue moon hidden behind locks of silver bangs. Her gaze then darted to the string tied on his finger, just barely noticing it was attached to her own. Though something peculiar caught her eye when he lowered his arm, she saw what appears to be twin magenta stripes adorning his wrist. Looking back up, curiosity bested her as she reached out, only to have her eyes lose focus before a howl tore through the blanketing silence and halted her advance. _

_And then, her dream shattered._

Kagome bolted upright from her bed, never noticing the flailing mass of fur she sent across the room. It hit the wall with a resounding thud (1). Breathing heavily as she clutched the front of her yukata, she blinked then looked around, finding herself in a room that was _not_ the one that _they_ had. Her eyes landed to the front of her and saw the back of a woman kneeling down. Her obsidian hair tied in a low ponytail.

She chuckled as she held a tray for breakfast. When she opened the door, she did not expect her cat, Kirara, to be staring in morbid fascination at the woman's contorting face. She watched as her cat tilted her head side to side with unblinking eyes. Then, growing bored, curled up into a ball and proceeded to sleep on the woman's chest.

Smiling, Sango walked over to the woman and was about to kneel down before she saw her raise a hand, as if reaching for something, then suddenly slapped it down on her side and bolted upright. What seemed to her in slow motion was Kirara's startled look as she flailed about trying to get a hold of anything to steady herself but instead met the wall with such force that she went in a daze as she slid down.

"Ack! Kirara!" she yelled, almost dropping the tray of food as she placed it on the floor when she ran to her cat.

"Unh... who are you?" Kagome asked the woman by the wall as she turned around, carefully holding an unconscious feline. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, Kagome vaguely remembered a fluffy _something_ being thrown halfway across the room. "Oh dear!" Realization dawned on her. "I'm sorry! Is your cat all right?" She asked, her cheeks staining crimson in guilt and embarrassment.

Petting Kirara's head as she cradled the cat in her arms, she turned around and laughed wholeheartedly at the startled, guilt filled woman. "She's fine, just a little dizzy." With a heartwarming smile she stood and walked over to her as she placed Kirara on her lap while sitting down. "My name is Sango, what is yours?"

"Kagome." Sango heard her say and then indicated to the tray of food beside them.

"That is your breakfast, Kagome. You should eat. I imagine you to have many questions later on." Smiling once again, Sango stood while carrying Kirara and headed for the door.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off the cat. _Peculiar... two tails? _

Shrugging off her confusion, she watched as the woman disappeared behind the closed door. She stared at her food for a good few seconds before a low grumbling growl startled her. Giggling to herself, she proceeded to eat in silence.

Moments later, a knock caused her to look up. Pushing the covers off her, she got up and went to the door. She was greeted by a man in semi-tattered purple and black robes with a Cheshire-cat grin on his lips.

"Ah… Miss… I was told to come to get you for…" A grin made its way to his handsome face as he looked down at her disheveled form. Her yukata was slightly slipping off and showed him a generous amount of cleavage as she looked up at him with oh-so-very-innocent eyes. "Well! If I had known a wonderfully beautiful maiden such as yourself was staying here, I would've come sooner! Were you waiting for me by chance?" He cocked his eyebrow in a pleasing, suggestive manner that caused the young woman to blush. Taking her hand as he pulled her to him, he took a knee and kissed the back of her hand. "Will you give me the honor of bearing my children?"

Red crept on her pale cheeks as the man kissed the back of her hand, Kagome was looking at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Her thoughts then fled the scene and back to her dream of the man waiting for her. She still saw him so clearly, with the light behind him causing his silhouette to have an ethereal glow. His majestic form clad in expensive white silk as her mind's eye trailed from his broad, sturdy chest up to his delicate looking neck and onto a strong chin. Suddenly, the face of the man hidden in the shadows was replaced by Cilvan's stoic yet beautiful face. Smiling, dare she think, _smirking_ devilishly at her (2). So startled was she at her mind playing with her that she did not hear what the man before her was saying until she heard '_bearing my children_'.

Kagome's breath hitched and her face turned even redder as reflexes kicked in and her foot just flew to the man's stomach as she screamed 'Hentai!'

Sango went up the stairs to check and make sure that Miroku didn't do anything to scare the woman. What she saw was the man in her thoughts kneeling before a crimson-faced lady with a hand clutched to her bosom, perhaps trying to calm her erratically beating heart. All she needed to hear was the words '_bearing my children_' before her instincts caused her to run to him screaming the word 'Hentai!' as she brought down the wooden tray on his head.

Miroku blinked slightly before the world before him at first spun then slowly faded black. Twin shrieks of injustice echoing in the back of his mind. (Poor poor perverted Miroku)

Regaining her composure, Kagome faced the heavily-breathing, red-faced Sango with a tray held in her outstretched arms poised in the same position after the hit. She squeaked as the man fell on her foot causing her to jump back in reaction. Tripping on the way back, she fell and hit the floor hard on her romp (Somehow… ass or butt… just doesn't work in this sentence Lol). A small 'oomph' caused Sango to look at Kagome's dignified position on the floor with a twitching, knocked out Miroku by her leg. His lips in a lop-sided, silly grin.

Kirara jumped on top of his head, cocking hers to the side as her tail swished at Miroku's face causing his smile to twitch at the tickling sensation. A giggle, tiny at first, then growing to a full-blown laugh as the hilarity of their almost synchronized reaction to his attempt at courting dawned on the both of them.

--

"What do you mean he left?" Kagome was confused by now, all their talk of how Cilvan had paid for her stay at the inn and told them to watch over her was downright confusing. _Who does this man think he is?__ Wait… who IS he anyway--All I know is his name. _Kagome silently talked to herself, questions revolving around her all ready confused brain. A small knock interrupted their conversation and Sango let in the same woman from the other night carrying a tray of tea.

"You!" Pointed Kagome.

The old woman blinked at her and a wry smile showed on her thin, wrinkly lips. "Why yes, it is I child."

"Uh, This is Lady Kaede, Kagome. The village seer." Sango introduced as she helped Kaede sit down.

Kaede took a seat besides the flushed Kagome and placed her hands on hers.

"You two are very strange." Kaede started. "Your connection is oddly strong and yet there is this haze… a wall of some sort between ye two."

"I… I had a dream. You see, in the dream, I was climbing towards a tall man in this cliff. It was all very strange." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples. All the information swirling in her head causing her a mild migraine. Talking to this woman about her dream seemed easy. "One moment I was reaching out to him, the next I hear a wolf's cry and everything went black. Then… I woke up." Kagome looked to Kirara nestled in her lap and sent her another apologetic look. Kirara, as if sensing, mewed in response and cuddled back into a ball.

Kaede gave Kagome a knowing smile before brushing off her dream and proceeding to explain. "A pendulum… It is the cause of this haze. That is all I know." Kagome looked at her with curiosity that could defeat a cat, she wanted to know more. She needed to know what is this _soul mate_.

At the look, Kaede nodded and explained further. "A soul mate, is your _perfect_ mate. It is the other half of you that is the part that fulfills your soul. When I told you before that it is hard to find one's life mate, I meant it in serious." A groan caused her to stop and look over the still unconscious Miroku with a growing bump on his head. She smiled knowingly and continued. "In these warring times, the males tend to die earlier than the females. Your life mate could have been killed in the war while you two were of marrying age and by the time you age to eighty, he would have been reborn and that coupling would not work. Do you understand?"

Kagome merely nodded, her attention solely centralized on the words she spoke. Never noticing the waking Miroku with his crawling hand. Sango got up before all this and told the women that she is going to prepare a bath

"You can see how life mates can get separated. Times such as these is very hard on people. Yours could also have been the son of your father's most hated enemy and therefore you two could not be together and so on."

"Why now? Why do I meet him now? Did some sort of divine providence found us and placed us together once again?" _Where is he?__Why do I feel this longing for him? _She questioned in her mind. Too embarrassed to say so out loud. It is not as if she believed all this, but what the woman was saying sounded beyond farfetched yet has the semblance of truth dripping in her words.

"Ah that I do not know." _Lies_, Kagome thought, she knew that she was lying. She felt it in her bones but decided to prod no longer.

A slow, shivering, disgusted jolt went up her spine as she felt a hand groping her. Red crept up her cheeks once again, this time out of anger. She got up and looked at the _soon-to-be-dead_ man, yelled some sort of war cry and proceeded to beat him mercilessly with the closest thing she could find. The wooden tray. (Tray beatings! Yay!)

Sango came in as she heard the shriek and was witness to Miroku's demise. Laughing, she walked over to Kagome, placed her hand on hers to stop the beating since the man is now back to the world of unconsciousness. "I like you Kagome, I think we're gonna get along well." Grinning, she pulled the flushed girl out of the room and to the bath she prepared for her.

The silence that blanketed that night was deafening when nothing moved. Only the quiet slush of the rippling water and the occasional crickets was heard. Steam steadily rose from the bath as Kagome stared up at the ceiling. A curtain of warm vapor hung heavily in the air; a soft sigh escaped her pale, pink lips as events from the past resurfaced.

--

_Black hair dancing softly against the wind, the natural blue tinge glittering as the sun's rays played upon them. Kagome stared aimlessly at the pond just outside the mansion. Her feet dipped in the cold water as the coy skittered about, swimming here and there as her legs moved to make slight waves. _

_Clutching to her bosom with a death grip, her favorite toy. An expensive silk fox plush, with it's warm inviting eyes and fiery red fur on his fluffy tail, she named him Shippo, for tail. _

_She looked into Shippo's eyes, questioning his origins further. Three years ago, when she was but four years old, she arrived at this mansion. Her guardian, Naraku, had tried to take it away from her. Sprouting nonsense such as that she was too old for such things. _

_Blinking back tears from the memory, she hugged Shippo tightly to her chest. Kagome wasn't quite sure, but she knew Shippo was from someone important. Someone she didn't want to forget--part with._

"_Lady Kagome!" A yell from within the mansion caused her to abruptly stop her thoughts, she jumped out of the pond and walked with muddy feet towards the call. A gasp startled her as her hand maid picked her up and proceeded to run to the bath. "Lady Kagome! You mustn't be dirty! We will have guests later on and Lord Naraku will be very displeased!" Muttered the hectic maid. At their rush, the hold she had on Shippo loosened and he fell on the floor to be left behind. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to trash about screaming the need for her doll. The maid ignored her, saying that she will fetch it for her later._

_About an hour later of prepping, Kagome was dressed as a lady of the house would. Her kimono was of white silk, with a motif of a summer bouquet on a floral cart. All in all, it was an elegant design. Kagome didn't find it pretty, however. She imagined herself to wear a white silk kimono with red lotus emblems at the sleeves. Her eyes glazed over, as if trying to remember something, before she was pulled from her thoughts and dragged to the room to where she was to meet their guests._

_Her guardian, Naraku, was waiting for her, a crooked smile on his lips as his dark eyes searched her form for anything amiss. The smile widened even further when he noticed she was not clutching that damned fox toy. His look sent shivers of fear up her spine. Something about this man always frightened her and now that Shippo isn't with her, she felt even more vulnerable. Her lower lip started to tremble before tears began to fall. Kagome wanted her Shippo, she needed it, it was her only ray of light in this damned and dark mansion. As soon as a tear fell on her chin, she was struck hard on the side of her face, causing her to fumble and fall to the floor in a heap. _

_Her eyes widened gradually, touching the side of her face where Naraku backhanded her. She felt the pain and the immediate swelling as her lip began to bleed. "Silence your tears!" he yelled before muttering to the servant to take her away. She was then picked up and led out of the room. _

_Kagome rocked softly back and forth as worry filled within her. On the way back, she didn't see Shippo on the floor of the hallway he fell in. She started to cry once again at the thought of loosing her Shippo. Shaking her head, she got up and peered through the slit in the shoji door and listened for anyone coming. She heard nothing and silently slid out of her room in search of her toy._

_Hours later, in the dead of the night, she saw movement in the shed and decided to investigate. Her curiosity knows no bounds, even in danger. Kagome peeked through the window of the shed, barely seeing anything but the outline of a small thing sat upon a crate. When the moon shown through the clouds, the light gave her the chance to find what she was looking for. A bubbling feeling of happiness surged within her as she ran inside the shed, tears silently falling while running to Shippo. As she held onto the toy and hugged it tight, she heard the sound of footsteps and a small snicker before the door to the shed was closed shut. _

_Fear started to replace her happiness as she walked over to the door and tried to open it. She couldn't._

_It was locked from the outside by the wooden bar blocking both doors. Kagome looked through the window and up at the sky to judge the time and she realized it was very late. Everyone in the mansion would be asleep and even if she cried for help no one would come for her. Crying for help caused an unnatural fear to surface inside her. Naraku never liked loud crying children, so when she used to wail over bruises she caused herself, he would strike her to the point of drawing blood. He was also a very violent drunkard, so she would always sport bruises and cuts on her frail body. Never has he landed a blow that would scar her face forever, always the blows would be hidden beneath the folds of her kimonos. _

_Walking over to the very back of the shed, she sat in a fetal position with Shippo between her chest and knees. It was cold and she was starting to feel the chilly caress of the wind on her sweating body. She started to sniffle slightly as sleep overtook her consciousness._

_He couldn't sleep that night. He knew he needed to wake up early in the morning to take leave back to his estates but the night seemed not the type that he could fall asleep in. Sighing, he wrapped his robes around himself and walked out of his room to wander the mansion grounds. Thinking back earlier, a scowl was set upon his lips at the thought of being in this lout's mansion. Shaking his head, _its for the good of the lands_, he repeated in his mind. He didn't have to come here but his brother couldn't quite make it due to a court meeting. So he was sent in his place for face value as his advisors talked about lands and whatnot. _

_Something drew him to the shed that night, he wasn't quite sure what. But the moment he came close, he heard sniffling sounds of someone crying inside. Peering through the window, he saw a small, shivering form huddled in a corner. He looked down at the wooden bar and shook his head. _Someone locked them in here_ he thought. Moving the bar was a tad difficult because it was twice his height and thrice his weight. Still he moved it with all his might and it fell with a loud thud as it went tumbling over the small stair steps and onto the ground._

_Her head whipped up as the sound caused her to awaken. Fear started to course inside her again as the door opened to reveal a small boy with strange silver hair. He walked over to her and kneeled down to ask if she was all right. _

"_Hey… you okay?" He asked, the strange girl just kept staring at him. It was getting creepy. When he reached out to her, he saw her flinch and mutter the words _don't hit me_ that caused his hand to stop. "I'm not going to hit you…" he whispered then placed the hand on her head and started petting her hair. "Come on, its cold in here."_

_Kagome nodded, shivering slightly as she was helped up by the strange-haired boy. "Who are you?"_

"_Inuyasha."_

--

Smiling to herself, she remembered the first time she ever met her Inuyasha. Ever since that day, he would always visit her. No matter the complaints of his people, he would visit her in Naraku's mansion and play with her until it became too late and he would head back. At the first few years, she thought she was in love. He looked so very much like the boy in her dreams, with his silver hair and golden irises. Albeit the boy in her dreams served to be much taller and his cheeks weren't so chubby. Later on, she realized what she felt was brotherly love. Laughing a bit, she got out of the bath, still lost in thoughts.

A gasp behind her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Kagome… what happened to your back?" Sango asked, shock evident in her brown eyes.

"I… fell a lot?" Kagome joked, though the memories still threatened to bring a set of tears to her own eyes. She managed a small, trembling smile as Sango walked over to her and hugged her dearly.

--

It has been a week since that night. The night that she made a new friend out of Sango. That night, she told her everything that had happened in her life for the past eighteen years. Everything that concerned herself. She told her of her days at Naraku's mansion and the terror to her life known as Hakudoushi.

She told her that she was betrothed to that horrible boy but at first was betroth to his older brother, Muso. Kagome told her the story of how she first met Inuyasha, later finding out that it was Hakudoushi, Naraku's son, that was the one that locked her in the shed. They had a blast playing all sorts of pranks on him and none the blame could be placed on Kagome. It was always Inuyasha that took it, knowing that they could do nothing to him since his status is far higher than theirs.

She told Sango of the time that Naraku refused Inuyasha's visit to his home. She giggled at the memory of hearing Inuyasha, eight years old by then (she was nine, she laughed so hard at finding out that she was older than him by a year because of the look on his face and still to this very day, he acts like her older brother), in his best grown-up voice saying "You _dare_ refuse the prince of these lands?" (Imagine a mini Inuyasha, puffing out his chest similar to Shippo and saying that and tell me that does NOT put a smile on your face lol)

The week went by fast, she busied herself by working at the inn she was left in. She didn't have any money to pay for further lodging so she asked Sango's father, the owner of the inn, to let her stay and work. Being the best friend of Sango, he merely smiled and allowed her what she wanted. Kagome still couldn't quite do much due to her injured feet, they were healing slowly. So she could only mostly help with things that require not much standing and a lot of sitting.

Later that night, as she prepared the beds for each room (she argued over who should do it, she wanted to because she said she can handle it, no matter the pain in her feet), she was distracted by wind blowing open the window. It was getting colder as snow softly covered the grounds. Walking over , Kagome grabbed the windows and closed them.

Suddenly, she felt a pull, a tug in her heart's strings and soon she found herself running down the stairs and out the door with nothing but the thin kimono she wore for work and the bandages on her feet. She barely heard the surprised yell of Sango and Miroku as confusion for her actions struck them.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the dense forest, her blood roaring loudly in her ears as her breaths got shorter. Blinking, she looked back and saw the snow covered ground that had blotches of red on them. She winced slightly at the thought of the wounds on her feet reopening. A chill went up her spine as she felt that she was being watched.

She saw a set of molten gold orbs that faded to black in the distance. She walked deeper into the forest and saw the faint outline of a person shrouded by the night. The person stepped out and she was greeted by the stoic face of Cilvan.

Kagome would question her actions later but at that moment, she gave in to her body's desire and ran to him. When she got close enough, she clung to him like wet silk to skin. She felt his body go rigid then strong arms snaked around her form and held her close, almost crushing her body against his.

Looking up at him, she was about to speak when she felt his weight shift onto hers as his eyes drooped to a close. She then vaguely realized that he was falling, on _her!_

She landed hard on her back, no longer able to support his weight that is twice as hers. As she fought the blush staining her cheeks at their indecent position, she tried to push him off. His face nestled between her breasts as his legs were between hers. It was only then that she felt his staggered and labored breathing.

The night suddenly got colder as the clouds drifted away, allowing the moon's cold glare to stare at them mercilessly. What she saw, as the light shined upon them, made her heart stop and her blood run cold. A broken arrow, deeply embedded, protruded from his back. Never before has she felt the fear that ran all over her shaking body as she did now.

A blood curdling cry for help shattered the silence that night as snow softly landed upon them while the clouds seem to have disappeared and the sky became ever so clear.

* * *

(1) Let me explain, this reallllyy happened to me. I was sleeping over at my cousin's house. They have two Chihuahuas that are hyper and very friendly. (I'm scared of them, not because they're dogs but because they're FREAKING _tiny_ that I'm afraid I might accidentally step on them and crush them! .) Anyway, I woke up feeling as if someone was watching me, so slowly my eyes opened up and a mass of black fur greeted my face. Imagine my surprise at having being woken up in such a manner that I just literally sat up so fast that the dog flew to the other side of the room. .;; I was so scared that I killed it or something so I was relieved when all it did was get up, stumble around then shake off the dizziness and proceed to pounce on me. (Makes me think he's done this before) X..x;

(2) Who here thinks that if Sesshy (a.k.a. Cilvan in my story) smiled at us in that way that you would either explode or melt? Raise your hand! (Raises both hands)

Oh.. My..

Did I just kill off our valiant yet cold hero?!

Of course not! Then I wouldn't be writing this... haha sorry X). Anyway... The dream sequence here and the ones that will be in other chapters are just jam packed with symbolism! Lets tweak your imagination a bit (they mean something!) :D

A special thanks to Kola, Mist, Panther , Sesshie, and of course Crow Rat for reviewing my story! You guys have absolutely no idea how happy I was when I received the reviews!

I'm not going to forget the ones that had this on alert and faves, I don't quite know who they are because my yahoo mail decided to delete all of everything in my inbox and spam :-/ but know that I love you guys!

P.S.S: I walked effin ten miles last Saturday. Because my car would NOT work with me (effin thing .) and I had to go to the hospital. Gawd I was so tired I just passed out on the couch at my dad's room haha. X) Ish okay, I got ice cream right after :D

_I get a ridiculous 'high' when I receive feedback from my stories! Give me that higghhh... erm. Well no amount of begging will make you press that button so how about some hypnosis? _

_(Probes your mind while dangling a coin tied to a string and swaying it back and forth in front of you)_

You see yourself... pressing that blue button... Yes. You see yourself... typing... typing a review about the story you just read... Yes... When I snap my fingers... You will do so...

SNAPS!

Lol X)


	3. ApologiesAN

This is NOT an UPDATE

This is to just let my readers know of whats going on with this story.

Somehow, when my cousin was playing a game on my computer (Tales of Pirates... or something, he downloaded it and I let him) the harddrive had a malfunction and it was semi-fried. I have written Chapter 3 and partway through Chapter 4 each still with 5k or more words per.

Now the bad news.

Both written chapters were on the computer and I have not made exact copies of it outside that.

I do, however, have rough drafts written by hand all over my notebooks and I just need to piece it together and rewrite the entire thing.

I may revise Chapter 3 because it is VERY important to the story. It explains majorly some questions that people have asked me.

So I'm simply writing this to ask of you, my dear readers, to please be patient with me until I write out the chapters once again and upload it.

It may take some time since I don't have a computer, and I'm simply using a computer from a cafe but I'll try my best. I just don't have the time with 2 jobs at 6 days each week and midterms. (damn those midterms .) but like I said, I will do my best because I love this story and I want to present my best work to you readers.

Sincerely yours,

Fyfy


End file.
